


Smoked Fish and Soft Cheese

by VRMiller



Series: Dragon Queen [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, sorta cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRMiller/pseuds/VRMiller
Summary: Asta never has taken kindly to being told something she doesn't like.





	Smoked Fish and Soft Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming off a 3 year hiatus. The story just kinda ends but I can't come up with a nice little tie in to wrap it up. Have my quick scribble.

The news of Asta's pregnancy was an unexpected but welcome one. What had _not_ been welcome was the accompanying list of foods she was to abstain from for the remainder of her pregnancy.  
  
_”That one gets a weird ass look in her eye anytime she hears something she doesn't like.”_ Galmar's words came to the forefront of Ulfric's mind as he observed her staring down the midwife who'd delivered the unpleasant news.  
  
She'd grow perfectly still, eyes wide and unblinking as she fixated on whatever displeased her. Head tilt. Quick blink. A predator sizing up something of interest to her, debating if the risk was worth the reward of a fight. After a moment, most times, she'd blink again and that predatory glint would vanish in favor of a far more human expression.  
  
It was a look he hadn't seen since he'd bid her to take his war axe to Balgruuf. Asta had been _furious_ with him no matter how well she'd tried to hide it. The midwife, no doubt used to angry pregnant women being none too pleased with her, seemed completely unphased by this. An impressive feat for anyone, let alone the petite Breton with no qualms of staring down the Dragon Queen right back.  
  
The dragon blood in her veins led to interesting impulses from his observations, but ultimately Asta at least attempted to approach situations rationally no matter her gut instinct. Despite her displeasure at being warned off smoked fish and soft cheeses amongst other things, she made her understanding clear with a short “ _Fine”_ huffed out on an exhale. She'd fuss and complain, get it out of her system before getting back to business as usual.  
  
The midwife left, the door shutting with a small echo. Asta's arms crossed under her chest, attention turning to Ulfric now the pair were alone. “I'm going to starve.”  
  
“No, you won't. There's still plenty that you can eat.”  
  
“Rabbit food, maybe. What's wrong with cheese? How am I supposed to go 9 months without cheese, of all things?”  
  
Pregnant women and their preoccupation with their favorite foods. He'd heard the horror stories from the soldiers with pregnant wives. Late night cravings when the shops were closed, or combining items that were perfectly fine in their own right but were a _beastly_ duo when mixed together. Some of the more detailed lists had made even Ulfric's stomach roll and he wasn't prone to queasiness.  
  
“And no smoked salmon _or_ slaughterfish?” She continued on, having not so much as paused for breath.  
  
Ulfric sat beside her on their bed before coaxing the ruffled woman to lie on her back with him. “A most valiant sacrifice if ever there was one,” Asta shoved at his shoulder for being an ass, muttering as much under her breath. He chuckled good naturedly in response before continuing. The hand closest to her slipped under her back, sliding his arm under her until his hand could rest on her still-flat belly. “But one that will be worth it in the end, I think.”


End file.
